


When Infinity Unites

by XtaticPearl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Tony comes home back to Steve. It just takes some quiet flying through the clouds and a sunset before it.





	When Infinity Unites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



Tony was never one for sunsets.

He loved the sky, loved its freedom and faults with every inch of him, and he had always wanted to touch that one inch closer to the sun. One inch better than Icarus, who had never had a coffin that flew. Tony liked the rising sun, with its bleary haze and a blurred palette on the horizon. He liked the noon sun with its fire and burn, the power of a halfway done journey. He also loved the fall of an indigo sky when he worked in a cooped up workshop.

Sunsets though. He had never really loved them. The point where light lost to darkness.

He did a final roll and sweep before beginning descent onto the arrival pad of the Compound, a dying sun in his background.

“Welcome back, Tony,” FRIDAY greeted as soon as he landed and the suit faded back into his bones even before he started walking in. Bleeding Edge had been a saviour and a curse with equal measures; sometimes still a topic of silence or loud words between him and -

“Hey Commander,” Tony smiled, lips quirking up involuntarily at the sight of the man he always came back to. Steve didn’t turn around but he did lean back in his chair and raise a hand in vague greeting without looking back. Holoscreens of three different corners of the world and reports filed by heroes from there scrolled down in order and Tony’s eyes took them in as he walked around towards Steve.

“Big night?” he asked when he went closer and Steve finally looked up and away from the screens, his face softening when he looked at Tony. His eyes looked tired, tight lines fading at the corners, but they weren’t tired enough to not have that same _look._ The same look that he had everytime Tony saw him. The same look where the flecks of green in his eyes were complimentary to the azure, where they melted and calmed instead of freezing up in a cold mask.

The look he had ever since he had stopped questioning if Tony would come back to him.

“Just wrapping up,” Steve said and leaned in when Tony wrapped a hand at his nape, squeezing lightly, “How was the mission?”

“Impossible,” Tony teased, smiling when Steve huffed out a small chuckle at the bad pun and dropped his hand to Steve’s waist to pull himself closer, “It was fine. Successful. Hill has a lot of people to convert into her lackeys now and Tasha is happy with her spotless win streak.”

“Fun day,” Steve hummed and sighed, body going lax when Tony leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his neck.

“You okay?” Tony asked, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Steve’s collarbone. He knew that his husband hated it; hated not going on missions with them. Especially with hints of threat from Thanos returning.

“Better now,” Steve whispered against Tony’s hair and pressed a kiss to it, lingering and longing for what he already had. They stayed in that moment, half wrapped into each other while the day dipped into night around them.

Tony lifted his head and turned completely into Steve’s arms, his face tilting up and Steve unerringly bent down in sync.

The sigh he felt against his lips was like a lost breath coming back into his body for Tony as he kissed the man he had lost, loved, and now held. Steve pressed one hand against Tony’s back and cupped the other against his jaw, thumb rubbing gently against the spot where ear met jaw.

There was no music but they swayed in place, a strange echo of heartbeats familiarizing again.

When they pulled back, Steve pressed his lips to the corner of Tony’s mouth and Tony bumped his forehead against Steve’s.

“Hi,” Steve said on a smile and Tony felt the home settle around him, a welcome no house could give.

“Hi,” he whispered back and Steve squeezed his hip before releasing, a reassurance and gratification of having someone back.

The world spun on the screen before them and the sun gave way to darkness outside them but Steve and Tony stayed in their world, in their light and shadows. They came back home in silence and Tony remembered a sunset from years ago when he had finally stopped running away from this. Where Steve had been bloody and Tony had been singed but they had met under a setting sun, the ruins of a victory around them. It had been an infinite war they had won that day and Tony had always wondered about the way infinity united two ends of Steve and Tony.

“I’m home,” he whispered on a smile and kissed his husband again, not caring about the sunset outside the window but about the man a sunset had given him.

A home to always come back to.


End file.
